The Lambton Bookworm
by senry
Summary: When Hermione become pregnant at 16 she and Draco leave the world that wont accept them. They leave for a world of bad weather and football rivalry; they never through their lives would be disturbed by the two people who pushed them away.


The Lambton Bookworm

By SenryTook

Hermione sat on the national express bus form London. How could she let this happen? She was 17 years old and pregnant to a boy no one knew she was seeing. Yet here he was, sitting next to her, missing his Christmas at his large manor to be with her and the baby.

They knew no one who accept them so they left. They saved up some money and then they left. They would live in the muggle world and never return, or at least wait until the war was over. Then they may go back but you never knew what would happen.

Draco stared in his sleep; it was good one of them could sleep. Tomorrow they would meet his cousin and then he would finally have a muggle identity. This was the best of all of them. It had to be. She couldn't stand the look of her friends or the Order and she didn't want either of them to be killed. This had to be the best way.

"Next stop Sunderland," shouted the driver. Sunderland, yes that would do.

* * *

It had been 10 years since Draco and Hermione had left the wizarding world. They had guessed the war was over when they were 21, because of the lack of mysterious deaths and that fateful night during 2000 when owls were seen and shooting stars where rife in the sky but they didn't dare go back. They knew they wouldn't be accepted, not even with the war over. 

So they plodded on with the life they had made for themselves. When they had finally stopped running they had ended up in a town called Sunderland. A northeastern town where no one would look for them, and who would expect to find snobbish Draco Malfoy in the second worst town in the UK.

The first thing they did was contact Draco's cousin, a Muggle herself. She was the daughter of Lucius Malfoy's squib younger brother, Pius (who was concealed form the wizarding world), and the muggle he had fallen in love with. Thank God for Draco's inquiring mind otherwise he wouldn't have found them. Gwen had set them up with National Insurance Numbers, passports and other important muggle documentation that they would need, as well as giving Draco a crash course in muggle. This was so he could survive the muggle world without being to suspicious. However, it was not to gain a love of football. But Draco being Draco and away form his beloved Quidditch had to find a substitute and he did in the crowds of Sunderland AFC's Stadiums, originally Rocker Park and now the Stadium of Light.

In the June they gave birth to their little girl, Isabella Jane. The birth had been long and painful but when Hermione held her in her arms she knew all the pain (and Draco's broken hand) were worth it. As she grew she became more beautiful. She had white blond curly hair and her mothers honey brown eyes. She took after her mother in the fact that she excelled in every thing she did but was cunning like her father, a perfect mix of Malfoy and Granger. A year after her birth when both Draco and Hermione were 18 they married with the company of a few friends they had made, in a simple ceremony at the Civil Centre. Not exactly the wedding day Draco had in mind but he didn't care. He had married Hermione Granger (sorry now Malfoy) the most brilliant witch of their age.

They had found work when they had first arrived in a little bookstore, in Fredrick Street. It was flexible and the old couple who owned it didn't mind Isabella. 5 years later the owners wanted to sell and with the help of Gwen and the little money they had managed to get from Draco's old vault before they had left the wizarding world they had brought the store and moved into the rooms up stairs.

And so they ran the bookstore, began to stock rare and more diverse books different from any other bookstore in the town. They renamed the store the Lambton Bookworm. Of course they still stocked the classic and more common of books, for example Lord of the Rings. Then about 2 years ago the store really took off. They needed an extra pair of hand and so they haired a girl of 16 attending city of Sunderland College. Victoria (or Trouble as Draco called her) was a dedicated worker, good with customers, and always had a friendly smile on her face. However she came with a group. The Twins, Geoff and Stacey, Double, Double, Emma, Toil, Susan (no nickname as yet as she didn't like them) and of course Trouble. I think Hermione got the irony of the nicknames more than Draco, but they fit. They hung around the bookstore and some times watched Isabella for them. Luckily Bella loved them and did as they asked so they had their uses, which is why they didn't mind them. So that was there life. Draco Hermione and Isabella ran their bookstore, and lived their lives as mackems, with the ever doubting in the back of their minds that in 3 years time when Isabella hit the age of 11 they would be thrust back into the wizarding world. Although what they didn't know was the Wizarding world was closer than they thought.


End file.
